1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray sensitive or radiation sensitive resin composition suitably usable in an ultramicrolithography process such as production of VLSIs or high-capacity microchips as well as in other fabrication processes and capable of forming a highly defined pattern by using an electron beam or extreme-ultraviolet rays, a resist film using the same, a resist-coated mask blank, a resist pattern forming method, and a photo mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional production processes of semiconductor devices such as ICs or LSIs, a microfabrication by lithography using a photoresist composition has been performed. In recent years, due to increasing integration of integrated circuits, the formation of ultrafine patterns in a sub-micron region or a quarter-micron region has been required.
A chemical amplification type resist composition containing a polymer compound (A) whose dispersity, weight-average molecular weight, and glass transition temperature are controlled such that they are within predetermined ranges due to this requirement for the formation of ultrafine patterns as described above (refer to JP2013-29554A) has been proposed.